


It's All You Feel

by yoursecretbattle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursecretbattle/pseuds/yoursecretbattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wearing dress shoes. How had this become his life? He's adamant that it was all Brian’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> So, note to self: don't ever just upload a fic without reading through it a few times first (I honestly didn't think anyone would read it).   
> So I read through this a few days after I first posted it and realised there was so much wrong with it (I had even changed tenses a few times, which I can't stand). So I've spent the past few days fixing it up and hopefully now it reads a little better.   
> Please feel free to let me know if you spot any errors!

#  It’s All You Feel 

Car keys, wallet, cell phone. Check, check, check. Dom pats down his black slacks, checking for all the essentials as he heads for the front door. “Brian! Let’s go.” He yells out to the back of the house, where he guesses Brian is still fussing with his outfit. 

He looks down at his own attire one more time. Black suit with a white shirt, open at the neck. Simple. His gaze reaches his feet and he stares at the shiny black dress shoes. He's wearing dress shoes. _How had this become his life? _He's adamant that it was all Brian’s fault.__

Christ, he loved his make-shift family to death, but sometimes he would really rather love them from separate continents. Because Jesus, _dress shoes._

Ok, so most of the time he loves having them all so close, having them all around for barbecues every Sunday and hanging out on Friday nights, downing coronas and watching movies, talking shit like only good friends and family can.

And no one can talk crap like Roman can. That man is a master and Dom is surprisingly glad that Brian was able to work out his issues with Rome and Rome sort of just fell into place within their family. He is their joker. Always able to reduce the tension, get everyone laughing. Dom is even more shocked at the developing closeness between Roman and Letty. They had really hit it off and Rome has started to pay special attention into putting a smile on Letty's face, which, seems to be becoming an easier and easier task. Dom wonders if there's anything going on between the two of them. He just wants her to be happy.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.” Brian’s deep voice rings out through the house to where Dom is waiting impatiently at the front door. He's about to march through the house to grouse at Brian for taking so long, when the phone rings. He moves sideways instead, into the kitchen and picks up the landline.

“Toretto.” He says into the landline. He wasn’t expecting anyone to phone tonight. He’ll be meeting all of his family soon enough. As soon as Brian got his arse out the door.

“Hey Dom.” He's shocked to hear Mia’s soft voice through the phone.

“Mia. What’s wrong?” He asks, thinking hard. He is going to be at the house in under an hour, if she couldn’t wait to talk to him until then something must be wrong.

Mia’s chuckle floats down the line “Nothing’s wrong Dom. I just… I can’t find mum’s necklace. You remember the one she always wore?”

Yeah, he remembered. She never took it off. Not once. He remembered her telling him that Mia should have it once she passed. That he should make sure she got it, that he should always look after Mia. He doesn’t think he’s done a very good job at that. He thinks his mother would probably be pretty disappointed in him. He screwed up a lot. Maybe he's finally starting to do better now though.

Mia doesn't wait for his response, and her voice snaps him out of his self-reflection. “I thought it was in the jewellery box she gave to me before she died, but it’s not in there. I wanted to wear it today, that’s all, and I thought you might remember seeing it somewhere.”

Dom self-consciously pats over the left breast pocket in his jacket, his hand coming to rest around the small box hidden within. “Sorry Mia, I don’t remember seeing it after she went, you know. It was a long time ago.” He forces the lie around the lump in his throat, but his chest tightens painfully when the sound of Mia struggling to hold back tears reaches his ears over the line. He rushes to reassure her, “I’ll be over there soon. I’ll help you look for it.” but he knows that’s not enough.

She responds like it's all she's ever needed though. “All right. Thanks Dom. I know I’m being silly about this, but I just wanted something of her there you know?” He knows. God this is hard.

“Yeah I get it, little sister. Don’t worry, she’ll be there.” He uses his best reassuring tone of voice and he thinks it works. She sounds better when she says ok, tells him she better go and she’ll see him soon. He hums into the phone and they both hang up.

  


When he turns around to head back out of the kitchen, Brian is leaning in the doorway looking like he’s finally ready to go. And a part of Dom, a part that doesn’t need to be involved in this situation, perks up a little. Brian’s leaning against the doorway, one leg crossed in front of the other, hands in his pockets and a fond smile on his face, looking like he could never find a more comfortable position in the world even if he spent his entire life trying.

Dom doesn’t know how he looks so comfortable in the formal attire he’s donned to match Dom’s. He supposes it comes from his time with FBI, an almost formal suit being the daily uniform. But maybe it’s just Brian. Brian has that impeccable ability to look natural doing most things.

Unless it’s barbecuing.

Dom remembers the one time he had left Brian in charge of the barbecue for ten minutes and when he’d re-emerged from the house, laden down with plates, utensils and salad-filled bowls and everything was burning, and Brian had turned guilty eyes on him and raised his hands in surrender. 'Sorry man', he’d said, 'I don’t know what happened.' He’d laughed at Brian’s helplessness then, at a task that Dom himself found so natural and he chuckles at the memory again now.

“What?” Brian asks him, amused.

“Nothing.” Dom shakes his head at him, wants to keep the memory for himself. “You look good.” he keeps his eyes steadily fixed to Brian's face.

Brian considers him for a moment, and then his gaze moves down to Dom’s chest and continues sliding downwards to his feet and then back up again to his face. Their eyes connect again and Brian’s smile is blinding, all teeth now, happy with himself. “So do you.” He says, smug.

Dom chuckles again, embarrassed. “Now’s not the time, lover boy.”

Brian chuckles at the nickname and then his eyebrows rise. “Hey! You started it!” He’s half indignant, half kidding. Dom lets it go. 

Brian hasn’t moved and Dom lets himself look again. He does look good. He’s dressed similarly to Dom, in a stark white shirt covered with a black suit, with the addition of a tight black vest that accentuates the long, lean lines of his body and a brilliant blue tie that does ridiculous things to Brian’s eyes. That unacknowledged part of Dom twitches again. And he ignores it again. Right now they’re late, and it’s only getting later. “Car.” Dom orders.

Brian grins once more and waits for Dom to lead the way. Lazy shit, Dom thinks fondly.

  


Dom drives, because he needs to be in control right now and Brian’s happy to sit back and relax. Dom is looking forward to hanging out with his family. It’s been a hectic week and it’s become such a routine now that he finds he doesn’t completely relax until he’s sitting out in the yard, Corona in hand, eating good food (that Brian hasn’t been anywhere near), surrounded by the people he loves.

The car is silent for a while, which strikes Dom as unusual. It usually takes a lot of effort on Dom’s part to shut Brian up. He’s the quiet one in this thing they have going. But he’s got nothing on Han and Gisele.

He often wonders how that relationship works, with both of them so wordless. He guesses maybe they just understand each other that well. Or they’re both secretly telepathic. He wouldn’t put it past them. Secretive pair those two. He’s knows somehow that they’re getting closer and closer to leaving their makeshift family. They’ve been talking more and more about Tokyo and he knows it’s something they have to do. He just hopes it’s a temporary move. Despite their quiet natures, Han and Gisele have become family as much as anyone. They’re at church and the barbecue every Sunday, despite neither of them being catholic.

Han likes to try to sucker the others into regular poker nights on Tuesdays. It didn’t take long to learn though that while Han is hard to beat, nobody wins anything if Gisele is at the table. Dom thinks it’s a Mossad torture technique.

Brian shifts in his seat and turns to look at him. “Who was on the phone before?”

“Mia.” Dom responds quietly. He knows Brian’s going to have the same reaction he did.

“Oh? Was everything alright?” Dom can tell Brian's starting to get anxious, that he wants Dom to push the car a little (ok, a lot) faster, get to Mia and make sure everything is fine. They’ve both been worried about keeping the family safe for too long.

“She was fine. Just looking for our mother’s necklace. To wear today. She thought I might know where it was.” Dom explains.

“Oh.” Brian doesn’t say anything else, but turns his head to look out the passenger window. He knows Dom’s mother is a touchy subject and if everything is fine with Mia, now is not the time to delve into that grief. So he lets it go. That's another thing Brian is great at; knowing when Dom doesn’t want to talk. Not to say he won’t push, if he thinks it’s important enough, but it’s a nice change to the way Vince has always been in his face about everything, for most of his life. Even Mia pushes. But she’s a Toretto. He knows she doesn’t have a subtle bone in her body. He wonders how Vince is doing with all that’s going on. 

He knows Vince and Letty moved through Mexico together for a while, when he was holed up in the Dominican Republic, too defeated and ashamed to reach out and make contact with any of his old family.

When he and Brian brought back Braga and he was granted amnesty and moved back in with Mia, both Letty and Vince suddenly reappeared. He guessed Mia had been in touch with them. They were angry and they pushed and he didn’t have the answers they wanted; he didn’t have any answers really, he was as confused as they were.

So there was a lot of screaming matches, a few throw downs and then they all got over it. But they’ve never been as close as they used to be. They grew up, he guesses. All of them did. They had no choice.

But in the end Letty had moved into the spare room at the Toretto house, and Vince moved in with Tej and Roman, who had relocated from Miami after the Carter Verone operation. They figured it would be harder for Verone to find them on the other side of the country if he ever did escape prison. At least that was the excuse they gave Brian. Dom thinks though that they just got a little taste of what having a family was like and they wanted to keep that. So they followed Brian back to L.A. He understands the urge to follow Brian across the country. Probably more than anyone.

Naturally Vince, Roman and Tej had started coming around the house on the weekends. One such weekend, Mia invited some of her friends around for the family barbeque as well. Which, Dom couldn’t really fault her for. She’d always put up with him bringing strays home and keeping them, he shouldn’t feel territorial of her having friends. So he swallowed his anxiety and was a polite, gracious host and big brother. And a few of her friends started coming around to all the family barbeques. Namely a guy she met in medical school, Dean and his little sister Ramsey. Ramsey was a tech geek. A gorgeous tech geek and Tej just didn’t stand a chance.

“Worried?” He’s startled out of his own head by Brian’s voice in the quiet car. He realises that they're almost at the house.

“Mm. A little.” Brian eyes him and then nods like he knows how Dom's feeling. He probably does. He worries about Mia too.

While Dom was in the Dominican Republic, Brian had somehow managed to get Mia to firstly listen to him and then eventually forgive him. Dom was fairly certain he didn’t want to hear the details of that story.

Mia and Brian had forged a deep friendship during that time; after the all of Mia's family and friends had fled the country. Brian was the only remaining person who knew what had really happened.

In the end Mia had allowed Brian to help her out, financially, by working at the garage a few hours a week for free, to bring in a few extra dollars when things were tight. And Mia would never forget that. In return Mia had helped Brian adjust to not being a cop anymore and in deciding what he was going to do with his life from that point on. From what Dom knows it wasn’t a quick decision.

  


Dom pulls the Charger into the Toretto driveway, feels like he’s coming home and a strange new visitor at the same time. It makes him slightly queasy. He shuts off the engine but doesn’t move to get out of the car.

Brian tears his gaze away from the house and looks at Dom. Takes a deep breath. “Ready?” he asks.

Dom copies him and inhales a lungful of familiar air. “No.” he says, but pushes himself out of the seat. They head towards the back and Dom starts up the stairs, pauses when Brian speaks from below him.

“I’m going to head ‘round back, see how the boys are doing. Say hi for me.” And he’s walking away before Dom has a chance to reply. He turns back to the stairs; time to face the music. Or Mia, as it were.

  


He stops in the doorway to the master bedroom; his parent’s room once upon a time. His chest feels tight. He leans on the door frame, in imitation of the way Brian had surprised him earlier on. He imagines he looks like a ball of anxiety and tension compared to Brian’s relaxed composure. But then Mia comes into view and he can’t think about anything but how she looks like an angel. She hasn’t noticed him yet, critiquing herself in a floor-length mirror and he takes the opportunity to watch and let the relief wash over him. She really is happy. He can see it in her face, the excited way she’s turning and patting the dress. This is good. This is normal.

She twists again and the angle must be just right, because suddenly she’s caught his eyes in the mirror. “Dom!” She spins and moves quickly over to hug him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He hugs her back and she hangs on tighter. He lets her have it, wants to hold on to her forever as well. “How are you doing?” he asks as she finally breaks the hug and moves back.

“I’m good.” She says and she means it. She looks determined. “I’m sorry about the phone call before, I think I freaked out a bit. Pre-wedding nerves and all.” She shakes her head, embarrassed. “I know Mum and Pop are here with us. I don’t need trinkets for that. I…it just would’ve been nice you know?” She leans in again and kisses him on the cheek, not allowing him to give a response. Then she moves back into the room, back to the mirror to admire the bodice-hugging, strapless white gown with a small train, that fits her like a glove. She looks over her shoulder at him with a smile and raised eyebrows, daring him to comment.

He’s smarter than that. He follows her into the room and stands behind her, hands on her shoulders.

“You look beautiful.” He says it with meaning and she blushes. She believes him.

“Thanks Dom.” She meets his eyes in the mirror. And while she’s distracted he lets the gold necklace unravel from his clenched hand to drape down over Mia’s collar bone.

Her face snaps back to the mirror at the cool, odd sensation of the metal as he reaches out and brings it up around her neck and fastening it there.

Mia gasps in shock and surprise and a hand flies up to hold the little angel now resting on her breastplate. Tears spring to her eyes.

He gently pushes on her shoulders and turns her around to face him. Tilts her head up. “Sorry.” He says to her. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Especially not _now_.”

She’s been holding her breath and it comes out as a little hicuppy sob mixed with a chuckle.

“I didn’t mean to hide it from you,” he's stumbling over himself trying to explain. “I just never knew how to give it to you. And then it seemed like a good idea to save it for something like this. She made me promise I’d get it to you.”

She lets out another little sob at this, and he swallows past the lump in his throat. Well, that’s enough of that.

“So…” he turns her back around to the mirror. “It must be about time to get down there. Shouldn’t make him wait too long.”

She smiles serenely up at him again through the mirror. “Dom… this is so perfect. Thank you.”

He shrugs behind her. Doesn’t have words.

She sniffles again. “Ok, you go on downstairs, I have to clean this mess up.” She indicates the smudged makeup and he smirks at her. “We won’t be too much longer.” She waves her hand toward the bed and he notices Letty and Ramsey for the first time. His eyebrows lift in surprise, and then he leans in and hugs his baby sister one more time before he turns and heads down into the backyard.

  


Everything is still where they put it yesterday, he notes with satisfaction. Nothing blew over during the night. 

The whole family; Tej, Ramsey, Han, Gisele, Rome, Vince, Letty and Brian had joined him yesterday to put everything in place. It had taken a long time, because they were all having too good a time. The Coronas and food in between hadn’t helped speed things along either. They got it done though and he had to admit, it looked good.

Dom feels a presence over his shoulder and then Brian is settling in to stand next to him, shoulders brushing slightly.

“Hey.” Brian's voice is soft and quiet, he's relaxed.

Dom nods his head at the set up in front of them and says, “Looks good.” and then turns to meet Brian's eyes.

Brian grins. “Yes it does.” Pride colours his voice. Pride for their family. “She good?”

“Yeah. Happy. ‘S all that matters right?” Dom can hear the resignation in his own voice and fights to shake it away. She's happy, this is _good._

“It’s the best you can hope for.” Brian nudges his shoulder with his own. “Besides you know you’ll kick his ass if she’s ever not happy. And we’ll all stand in line for our turn.” He sweeps his arm out, indicating all their friends.

Dom nods, thinking about it. He was right, they all would line up to dole out some whoop-ass on anyone who ever hurt Mia. Or any one of us, he thought. They’d all be looked after. They were all safe. And for the first time, Dom actually believed it. He turns his head to eye Brian, who's staring at him waiting for a response, to tell him he's all good with this. That he's not about to go off the deep end.

But Dom doesn't have the words so he moves instead; stepping around to stand in front of Brian and slowly crowding in, one hand moving up Brian’s arm, around his shoulder to the nape of his neck, applying gentle pressure to bring Brian’s head forward. The hard press of Brian’s lips against his own shocks him even though he initiated the whole thing. But then Brian is responding, surging forward into the kiss, his lips parting slightly and then Brian's tongue is stroking against his own and it's magnificent. Brian tastes a little tangy from the Corona he still has clutched in one hand, and Dom's thinks that's just perfect. Brian and Corona; two of his favourite things. Brian's hand is clutching at Dom's shoulder now, pulling him in and a wave of pleasure and arousal races through Dom. He has to physically reign himself in before he starts dry humping Brian’s leg, right there in the yard. He pulls back from the kiss, dizzy with lust and notes that Brian doesn't look much better.

Brian is still clutching his shoulder, Dom's hand still resting at the nape of Brian's neck and they stand together panting for a few moments. And then Brian whispers, “You better go get ready to walk Mia down the aisle.”

The world rushes back to him and he realises he actually has duties as a big brother today. “Oh shit. Yeah.”

Brian smirks at him and Dom removes the smug smile the only way he can think to; he kisses him again. Then it's his turn to look smug as Brian's eyes glaze over slightly. He squeezes his hand around Brian's neck once more, before releasing him and heading for the stairs. He stops once he reaches the top landing and takes a few deep breaths to settle his racing heart.

Brian and he had been doing this weird flirty/dating thing for what felt like years now, and it had only gotten worse since Dom had moved in with Brian.

When Mia had announced to him that Dean and herself had decided to move in together, Dom had sat her down and told her they should stay at the house. It made sense to him, that she should stay there, grow old there and fill the house with children. It was what his parents would have wanted. And the way his life had been going, he figured he was unlikely to go down that path. Of course, she protested his leaving, telling him they could all live in the same space together like they had done most of their lives. But things would be different now, she needed to start a life and she didn't need him to protect her anymore.

So he’d announced to his friends that he was moving out and immediately Brian pointed out that he had a spare bedroom and would be more than willing to let Dom borrow it for a while. At least for a few months while he looked for something else, he had offered. And it had been too hard to turn that down. That was almost a year ago now.

Brian’s house was fairly large, but living under the same roof meant that he saw a lot of Brian. And the little spark of attraction that had been back-burning ever since he’d met the blond had ignited and screamed into a roaring flame. And Brian was like oxygen; the more time he spent with the other man, the higher the flame grew.

So they’d been not so discreetly dancing around this for more than a few months and apparently Dom had had enough of _that._

He inhales a few more times, trying to push away the excitement and anxiety that has settled in his chest from kissing Brian; readying himself to go inside and be Mia’s big brother for the next few hours. This is her day.

His hand is on the door knob and he’s ready, when suddenly the door is flung open from the inside and Mia is there, radiating happiness in front of him and he knows this is it, he's about to walk his baby sister down the aisle.

  


The ceremony was gorgeous (of course; his sister was involved, thank you very much) and Dom's heart pounded the entire way through.

  


Eventually Mia and Dean return to the yard as the new Mr. and Mrs. Bonetti, and they all sit around the giant table, just the twelve of them, and Dom thinks it might be the smallest wedding in history. It's perfect.

Brian's seated next to him and Dom tunes into his conversation for a minute; he's talking cars with Leon (shocking he knows), and then he hears Mia erupt in laughter and he turns his attention to her, seated on his other side. He watches her for a minute, her laughter infectious and then flicks back to Brian.

They're both smiling and laughing and he wonders how he became surrounded by two such joyful people. They're both so happy here, surrounded by their family and friends and something blooms inside Dom’s chest. He can feel the ache in his cheeks and realises that he himself can't stop smiling either. He's happier than he ever remembers being. It's a good day.

  


They're still all seated around the large table in the backyard and Dom thinks it must be getting pretty late, when a polite honk sounds from the front of the house and Dom knows it's time for his sister to go.

She doesn't look disappointed at whatever Dean whispers to her; excitement seems to radiate from her body. She turns to kiss him and then Dean stands, holding out a hand to her and helping her to her feet as well.

The honk seems to get everyone else’s attention and his family all start to stand, forming a sort-of production line of people for Mia and Dean to say goodbye to as they make their way into the house.

  


He’s leaning on the front fender of the limousine when Mia and Dean exit through the front door, ready to go. He pushes off and as they come closer, extending a hand to Dean, uttering a “Look after her, welcome to the family.” before. moving in to hug his sister.

”Dom.” She breathes as he brings her in. She squeezes him tightly and chuckles into his shoulder.

"You did it." He says quietly into her ear. She doesn't respond, just nods gently into his shoulder. “You looked amazing today.” He tells her, still squeezing her hard. “Ma and pop would be proud of you.” He loosens his hold and tries to move away, but she grips him harder; doesn’t let him go.

”Thank you Dom.” she says into his neck, she sounds like she might be crying again. But then she finally pulls away and her face is dry. She looks into his eyes and says, “You look after yourself ok?”

He doesn’t really know what she’s talking about so he just nods and hugs her again. He squeezes her one last time and then pulls back and says, "Bye, baby sister."

  


Dom watches until the limousine’s tail lights have disappeared around the corner and then turns to head back inside. He’s thinking about staying at the house tonight, maybe a few nights; it’ll be nice to be back in his childhood home. He could housesit

Dom puts his hands in his pockets as well and makes his way slowly up the drive toward the other man.

“Hey” he says softly when he reaches the other man. He’s not sure where to go next.

Brian smirks at him. “It was a great day.” Brian says giving him an out.

And Dom latches on to the subject. “Yeah, I hope it lived up to her expectations.” He had wanted the day to be perfect for Mia. He thinks it went pretty well.

Brian nods his head in silence for a few moments and then meets Dom’s eyes and holds. “It was pretty perfect.” His voice is quiet and soft but there’s a gravel edge to it and Dom’s body responds to it immediately, twitching slightly where he stands, wanting to move closer.

Dom stares into Brian’s eyes and he know’s Brian isn’t talking about Mia’s wedding now. He gives in and takes a step closer to the blond man. “Brian…” he sighs quietly. There are so many things he should say.

But then Brian pushes himself off the barrier, edging closer to Dom and all those thoughts fly out of Dom’s head as the other man comes within touching range. Dom extends a hand and it somehow lands on Brian’s hip, where it squeezes and holds on, urging him further forward still.

They’re practically plastered together when sudden laughter bursts out the front door, a few inches from where they’re standing.

They both startle in shock and there’s suddenly too many inches separating them. But then their entire family is filing out of the front door onto the drive to where they’re standing, wanting to say their goodbyes and get going.

He reluctantly moves further away from Brian and then there’s Vince and Rome and the others hugging him and shaking his hand and then finally moving away to their cars.

He notices after most of them have left, that Letty and Tej have been lingering around the door for a while, and he realises that while it’s his childhood home, Letty _lives_ here now and probably wants to go to bed and Dom doesn’t actually _need_ to house-sit.

He exhales heavily and admits to himself that he probably only wanted to house-sit so he didn’t have to face Brian and whatever is happening between them. Christ he’s a _coward._

Well, he doesn’t have much of a choice now. He exhales slowly, puts his hands in his pockets and heads to where Brian has resumed his lean against the staircase. _Casual bastard._

Dom doesn’t really know what to say to him, but Brian beats him to it. “You want me to drive?”

It’s perfect, skirts right around the real issue. Dom shakes his head. “Nah. Let’s go.” He walks off, heading for the Charger and can feel Brian following.

  


The car ride is mostly silent again, more tension in the air now, but not uncomfortable. He pulls his car up into the driveway, next to Brian’s Nissan GT-R and shuts off the engine. He hesitates but Brian is already leaving the car, so he climbs out and follows Brian to the front door.

Brian lets them in, and Dom has just stepped over the threshold when Brian turns suddenly and pushes him backwards, the door snapping closed behind his weight; and then Brian is pressed up against him, chest to thigh, his hands pressing on Dom’s shoulders and his mouth soft and wet and restless against Dom’s own.

Dom doesn’t hesitate in kissing him back, hands clenching tightly where they’ve landed on Brian’s hips.

“Christ, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Brian breathes out as he pulls away briefly, and then his mouth is back on Dom’s jaw, moving down to suck on his neck.

Dom groans loudly, letting his head drop back and thud loudly as it hits the wood of the door. His hands move, caressing Brian’s back, one coming up to cup Brian’s neck and hold him there. “Hmm.” He agrees; now is not the time for words.

He squeezes the hand gripping Brian’s neck, bringing him back up to face him and then Dom kisses him again, while shuffling them further into the house.

Brian makes a noise suddenly and then he’s falling, landing softly on the couch that they’ve managed to walk into. But Brian’s got his hands fisted in the lapels of Dom’s jacket and so Dom goes down with him, landing roughly on top of the smaller man.

“Ooph.” The breath is punched out of Brian as Dom lands in his lap, sprawled on top of him and then he starts laughing, loudly and uncontrollably. Dom can’t help but grin as Brian pushes him off to the side.

“Sorry,” Dom says quietly, “this is not where I was aiming for.”

Brian’s chuckles die off quickly, but the smile remains on his face. “Oh yeah? And where were you aiming for then?” And then, not waiting for an answer, Brian pushes Dom down until he’s stretched out on the couch and Brian’s half on top of him. The only part Dom really cares about is the part where Brian is kissing him again; hands roaming _everywhere._

A groan erupts out of Dom unexpectedly as Brian’s hand drifts over his rock hard erection and Dom just wants to come right there and then. _“Shit_ , Brian.” Even to his own ears he sounds like he’s begging.

Brian grips him hard through his pants, stroking; but that’s not nearly what he wants and they’ve got way too many clothes on.

He pushes Brian away gently until he’s sitting and then he stands, stripping off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor before he extends out a hand and pulls Brian off the couch. He divests Brian of his jacket as well and then his tie and goes to work on the vest. _Damn formal clothes. How is this his life?_ he asks himself again.

But then Brian’s kissing him again and his hands are at Dom’s waist undoing his belt. The metal of the clasp thumps loudly on the floor as it drops, followed silently by Brian’s vest and shirt.

_This is so much better,_ he thinks as he runs his hands over Brian’s torso. The backs of Brian’s fingers slipping under his waistband has him moving again, backing Brian up again, desperately trying to find a bed.

They hit the doorway to Brian’s room first and Dom doesn’t care, just backs him through it until he falls back again, this time onto the large bed. Dom stands between Brian’s thighs and strips off his slightly crumpled, white shirt and toes of his shoes. He hesitates for a second, looking up to where Brian is eyeing him and the heat in those eyes decides it for him; he strips off his pants and underwear and then he’s completely naked.

He moves up and over Brian and then Brian’s hand is gripping his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Dom fumbles a hand down until he reaches Brian’s belt, undoing it and going straight for the fastening on his pants. He tucks his hand inside as soon as he gets it open, and palms Brian’s erection.

He isn’t shy about this, knows how this works. He’s done this before, albeit a really long time ago. And never with this much emotion involved. He guess that can only make it better. At least he hopes so.

Brian wrenches his mouth away and pants heavily, runs his hands up Dom’s back. He presses hard, taking Dom by surprise and pushing him off balance and Dom lands once more heavily on top of Brian.

Dom tries to lever himself back up, but Brian is pressing his hips down now, and as he shifts, their cocks slide deliciously together and Dom doesn’t want to move away anymore.

He groans into Brian’s shoulder, sucking hard there until Brian groans as well, and starts to really move his hips.

“Fuck, _Dom._ ” Brian breathes out into his ear. Dom’s hips are powering on their own now, his erection pressing into the soft skin of Brian’s abdomen, sliding against Brian’s own rock hard flesh and he’s getting close. He sucks on Brian’s neck again and then Brian’s hand snakes between them and wraps around them both.

“Ah. Fuck.” Dom groans out; it’s too good. He isn’t going to last much longer. His hips start to stutter and Brian’s hand speeds up and Dom groans again.

Dom can’t take it, he gets a hand between them as well, wrapping his hand around Brian’s and jerking roughly, and then Brian stutters out “ _yeah Dom, right-_ ” and then his entire body tenses and he throws his head back into the pillow as he comes, neck stretched taught.

Dom leans down and sucks on the exposed expanse of skin and the sudden slickness around his erection is too much, too good and he groans as his body convulses and he adds to the mess between their bodies.

  


In the end it’s funny, because Dom’s been silently freaking out about what’s happening between the two of them all night and Brian’s been the oozing calm and self-confidence all night.

After Dom flicks a towel from the floor and uses it to clean them up, he sprawls naked and unashamed on the bed, content and relaxed, finally not worried about anything until he notices Brian’s leg jittering on the bed, moving so fast Dom swears it’s about to take off.

Dom turns onto his side and places a hand on Brian’s well defined chest. The leg stops moving suddenly and he turns to stare at Dom for a few moments, before he seems to find words.

“Dom. What are we doing?” he waves his hand out, encompassing the room, the house and himself. He sounds anxious.

Dom thinks about it for a few minutes, never taking his eyes off Brian. He’s been avoiding this question all night. All _year_ really. But now, suddenly, in this post-orgasmic haze he’s got going on, the answer is so _fucking_ clear he almost wants to laugh.

Instead he lifts himself up and kisses Brian gently. It goes on for a while before he finally pulls away slightly. He’s inches from Brian’s face now, staring into his eyes when he says, “I love you.” and shrugs. He falls back to the bed, onto his back lying next to Brian, still strangely not worried about anything.

And then Brian moves, lifting himself up and leaning over Dom, looking down at him. He’s smiling. “Yeah?” he asks cheekily

Dom’s hands grip onto his hips and squeeze as he says “yeah.” and he’s smiling too now. He thinks they must look ridiculous, Brian half lying on top of him, two fully grown men, grinning like loons at each other in Brian’s massive bed. Dom can’t still can’t find it in him to care. But that grin is too tempting and so Dom yanks the other man down fully onto him and kisses him hard. He pushes off the bed and flips them, until Brian is lying beside him and they’re still kissing.

Brian pulls away from the kiss, grin still firmly in place and nods his head against the pillow like he finally understands the universe.

Dom rolls over onto his back again and kicks the sheets up to cover them, yawing. “Christ I’m tired. Today was exhausting.” he says and his eyes keep fluttering closed now.

He can hear the rustling of the pillow as Brian nods again and then the sound of a yawn. Brian shuffles closer to him and a hand comes to rest on his stomach. “Yeah,” he says, “me too.”

Dom’s eyes flick open and up to meet Brian’s eyes and he knows Brian’s not talking about being tired. Something tightens in his chest and he rolls over onto his side, pulls Brian into him and kisses him again, hard.

But the exhaustion is winning out and Dom almost yawns into the kiss. He pulls away and grins into Brian’s neck. He wraps a hand around Brian’s waist and then lets his eyes close.

Just before he drifts off, a thought flicks through his mind. _Yep, it was a perfect day._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be amazed if anyone reads this. I'd love feedback if you do though.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
